


Ho Hey

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jerejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau
Summary: Based of the song Ho Hey by the Lumineers.





	

_I’ve been trying to do it right_

Jean opened his eyes to light. Jean had opened his eyes to light for the past several months, almost a year now. Over time, his eyes had adjusted to the bright, faded, gray lights of the year and to Jeremy Knox. To opening his eyes and finding Jeremy. 

_I’ve been living a lonely life_

Jeremy Knox was everything to Jean, yet he was not. Jean could not afford to make someone his world; he didn’t have that type of love to spend. Jean was learning --- he still was --- how to be happy. How to not be lonely. He found his joy through trailing fingertips down Jeremy’s spine, through palms pressed against each other’s, through legs tangled under covers. 

_So show me family_

Jean knew the little things about Jeremy as well. He could tell you all his little sisters’ names. He could tell you Jeremy’s favorite color, his favorite flower, and the way he’d buy them for Jean every occasion he could. Jean could tell you there was a freckle on the back of Jeremy’s shoulder, the way he smudged graphite on his left hand when he wrote, and how many dogs he grew up with. Jean could write poetry about the stardust Jeremy Knox was made of. 

_All the blood that I would bleed_

There were boundaries to what Jean could do. He could not live for someone else before he himself decided to live. The decision to live was solely Jean’s, something Jean wasn’t used to having. Jean had never been one to have anything; Jean had been something to be had. He could not afford to make someone his world; he could afford to make them a part of it.


End file.
